Clarence Wendle
Clarence Wendle is the titular main protagonist of the Cartoon Network series of the same name. Personality Clarence is an eternal optimist (rather hopples) who thinks anything is fun. He is generally dimwitted at times, and appears to be good friends with everyone. His best friends are Jeff and Sumo, and a ton of other friends he has made and his archenemy is Belson, who is always jealous of him. While he still tends to be the instigator in a lot of situations, he still knows what he does wrong and tries to fix those problems. However, despite of his optimism, he's not very intelligent among things like his friends are in some ways, it basically true that in one episode, "Average Jeff", he was rated as the lowest amongst other classmates of the crayon group, he seems awkward around girls, despite of their features (r.g hair, smell, the style, etc), and his class consists half of them. Physical Apppearance Clarence appears to has a potbelly, has two upper teeth, an dull blond hair, he wears a neon green shirt with dark purple sleeves, blue shorts, wears dark blue boots, and has pink skin mainly on his hands, arms, feet, face, and legs, apparently his shoulders and torso area are slightly bright apricot. Friends *Jeff (best friend) *Sumo (best friend) *Amy Gillis (One Time only) *Nathan (at times) *Dustin (at times) *Percy (at times) *Ashley (ex-girlfriend) *Breehn (at times) *Chelsea *Kimby (at times) *Malessica (at times) *Courtlin (at times) *Brady (at times) *Noles Belson (at times) Enemies *Belson (at times) *Tinia (one time only) *Balence (one time only) *Grandma Dillis (one time only) *Joshua Maverick (one-sided) *Ms Shoop (at times) Gallery Clarencepic.jpg Jeff_and_Clarence_friends_again.png Screenshot_2016-02-12-18-37-32.png Screenshot_2016-02-12-18-38-06.png Screenshot_2016-02-12-18-32-02.png Screenshot_2016-02-11-17-54-20.png Screenshot_2016-02-11-17-57-42.png 232324197_mp4_h264_aac_hq_620967.jpg Screenshot_2016-02-26-13-14-50.png videoplayback_185435.jpg videoplayback_312604.jpg videoplayback_256047.jpg videoplayback_269561.jpg videoplayback_363280.jpg videoplayback_154780.jpg Goofy fat ass.gif Beach Blast 5.png Poor fat ass.png you're embarrassing us, Clarence.png We know your sins.png Skater Sumo_145733.jpg Skater Sumo_143833.jpg Skater Sumo_147333.jpg Skater Sumo_395667.jpg Skater Sumo_194633.jpg Skater Sumo_256933.jpg Skater Sumo_290167.jpg Skater Sumo_313100.jpg Skater Sumo_342100.jpg Skater Sumo_383500.jpg Skater Sumo_631800.jpg Skater Sumo_589167.jpg Skater Sumo_333267.jpg Skater Sumo_126867.jpg Skater Sumo_125667.jpg Skater Sumo_538367.jpg Screenshot_2016-05-15-16-49-48-1.png Clarence - Classroom (Preview)_91391.jpg Screenshot_2016-05-15-16-50-12-1.png Screenshot_2016-05-15-16-55-45-1.png Screenshot_2016-05-15-16-56-26-1.png Screenshot_2016-05-15-16-57-45-1.png Clarence - Classroom (Preview)_122956.jpg Clarence - Classroom (Preview)_121488.jpg Clarence - Classroom (Preview)_119286.jpg Clarence - Classroom (Preview)_95996.jpg Clarence - Classroom (Preview)_99833.jpg Clarence - Classroom (Preview)_99666.jpg a0b4db7e-db45-4cea-9650-2a5f3fcfabc3.png a34ec46f-e94c-458e-bbe2-7087f439649a.jpg 9ad34dd6-6053-4ce9-b0c1-f3d320430302.jpg a3b333cc-7224-4f5e-9434-3b969f89bc8d.jpg 652ab12f-bdc6-4270-9af2-8bc4b7d63c94.jpg 5df97eed-7532-4d41-9dbc-1be15dac1473.jpg bf000328-3f65-46c6-9fd8-8249062ac02c.jpg maxresdefaultbmmm.jpg Clarence - Classroom (Preview)_98198.jpg 62cac51f-66ce-4201-a00f-eeab6d62934b.gif Clarence - Classroom (Preview)_93794.jpg Rockets_-_Clarence_-_Cartoon_Network_17333.jpg Rockets_-_Clarence_-_Cartoon_Network_18833.jpg Screenshot (291).png Screenshot (288).png Screenshot (279).png Screenshot (278).png Screenshot (276).png Screenshot (275).png Screenshot (269).png Screenshot (268).png Screenshot (267).png Screenshot (265).png Screenshot (266).png Tumblr inline nqls0mKZmx1tqgyc0 500.png Screenshot (421).png Screenshot (402).png Screenshot (397).png Screenshot (388).png Screenshot (377).png Screenshot (366).png Screenshot (352).png Screenshot (365).png Screenshot (358).png DKrM.jpg Screenshot (359).png Similar Heroes * SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Ed (Ed, Edd n' Eddy) * Owen (Total Drama) * Chowder (Chowder) * Harvey Beaks (Harvey Beaks) * Eugene Horowitz (Hey Arnold) * Steven Universe (Steven Universe) Trivia *He has 1 buddy star as seen in "Clarence's Millions" after Ms. Baker took his second one. *According to Clarence, everything is amazing like a baby dolphin, as heard in "Zoo". *Clarence is the only character in the series to appear in all shorts & episodes, with the exception of Have a Ball. *It is unknown why Clarence has only two front teeth while more is in the bottom, this was notable in "The Forgotten". *However in Have a Ball, is his first that he did not appear in. * "Average Jeff" and "Bird Boy Man" are the only episodes where he is a minor character. *Multiple times throughout the series, his eyes are shown being much smaller than they naturally are. *Clarence's name appears in the "Steven Universe/Uncle Grandpa crossover", "Say Uncle". **However, he alongside with Jeff, Sumo, and Belson would later made their only crossover (cameo) appearance in Uncle Grandpa's ''short "Grampies". **He was mentioned again in a ''Steven Universe''episode "Onion Friend", only by having a similar appearance of a young version of Yellowtail (who later married Vildilia) from the same show. *In "Patients", Clarence's last name is Wendle. **Although in the end of the fourth comic, "Wendell" was mentioned by Jeff. *He was originally voiced by Skyler Page, who was fired in 2014 for alleged sexual assault. *The tanlines on Clarence is very similar to "Greg" from ''"Steven Universe." **And at times it would show it pink, its possibly an color error. *In "Jeff's Secret", he revealed to have a rash on his back which shapes like the state of Texas, however this was not always seen in all previous episodes were he usually shirtless, this usually a coincidence. External Links *http://clarence.wikia.com/wiki/Clarence_Wendle Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Incompetent Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Kid Heroes Category:Titular Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:True Neutral Category:Pure of heart Category:Animal Kindness Category:Imaginative Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Narrators Category:Clarence Heroes